once upon a highschool
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: Emma Swan is the new girl at school and feels drawn to Graham. But Graham is allready taken by the queen bee Regina Mills. Meanwhile Victor Whale tries to get Ruby Lucas, the school slut, to fall in love with him and senior Belle French is having a dangarous affair with her history teacher, Mister Gold...
1. Chapter , emma

_Hi everyone! This __is my very first alterative universe! Please leave your thoughts on it!_

_Characters: Emma Swan, Regina Mills/the evil queen, Mary Margaret Blanchard/snow white, James (David) Nolan/prince charming, Ruby Lucas/Red riding hood, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilskin, Belle French, Graham/the huntsman and Victor Whale/Frankenstein._

_Pairings: Regina Mills + Graham, Emma Swan + Graham, Mary Margaret Blanchard + James (David) Nolan, Ruby Lucas + Victor Whale and Mr. Gold + Belle French._

**Chapter 1, Emma Swan pov**

Emma Swan looked out the window of the taxi. She was on her way to her new boarding school. The system couldn't find a new home for her, so she got send to one of those rich people boarding schools. Emma Swan herself wasn't rich at all. She didn't keep up with the latest trends, she didn't have a zillion suit cases filled with clothes. In fact, all her belongings fit in one suit caste. She didn't go emotional over stuff, except her baby blanket, because it was the only thing she had from her biological parents. Her new boarding school was in the forest in main, the middle of nowhere. At least she came in the beginning of the year. Her taxi stopped in front of the school. It looked more like an ancient castle, she thought. There were a few people on the school yard; a older brown haired girl that was reading alone, a girl surrounded by a lot of people like she was a queen, a couple that was way to fluffy and a girl with dark with red stripes in it who was dressed… questionable. Overall it didn't seemed that much different from the public school Emma went before. Emma knew that there weren't uniforms on this school, she didn't really care much about it.

Emma watched the taxi drive away and then turned around to face the school. She swallowed hard, it wasn't the first time she was 'the new girl'. But she still was a little nervous. A, good looking, boy walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Graham and you must be the new girl. Emma Swan, right?". He spoke with a British accent and even Emma had to admit it was hot. She smiled "Yeah, that's me". A girl walked up to them, it was the girl that had been surrounded by a group of people before. She possessively put her arm around Graham, she looked at Emma with a facial expression that could only be described as bitchy. "Who is this, dear?" she asked Graham, her voice surprisingly sweet as she talked to him. Graham smiled one of this perfect movie stars half smiles. "This is Emma, the new girl" he said. The girl gave Emma one more bitchy look and then walked away.

"I'm sorry for… her" Graham said.

"Yeah.. she seems… interesting"

"Her name is Regina and sadly enough she is my girlfriend"

Graham's phone rang, "I have to go" he said. "See you later". He smiled and walked away. And Emma caught herself watching him. She scared a little from a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was the fluffy couple she saw earlier. "Hi, I'm Mary" the girl, Mary, said. "Emma." Emma glanced at the boy. "I'm James" he said. Mary looked at Emma, she smiled friendly. "I see you met Regina…" she said.

"Yeah… I don't think she likes me"

"Then you're screwed" James said. "She practically rules this school".


	2. Chapter 2, belle

**Chapter 2, Belle French pov**

It was Belle French' last year of school and she couldn't wait to get out of this place and go to college. Today was her first class history by Mister Gold. Belle never had a class with him before and only knew him by his reputation, an awfully cruel teacher. Most people failed his classes and Belle certainly didn't wanted to be one of them. She was planning on going to Harvard or another well respected college and for that she needed to get a B+ for all subjects, including history from Mister Gold.

By the tine Belle arrived in class most students were already there but, the teacher wasn't. She looked around and sat down in an empty seat somewhere in front of the class room. She took out her books and laid them on the table, she also took out her diary since the teacher wasn't there yet she figured she could write a little. Her dream was to become a writer and a diary was a good training, so she hoped. Also reading a lot of books would help so that is what she did. Belle looked up from her diary as the teacher came in, he was a small older man. His evil felt evil as he looked through the class room. His eyes rested on Belle for just a second and she felt a cold shiver going through her body. The teacher really was as scary as they said, but at the same time she felt strangely drawn to him.

During class it became clear to Belle why so many people disliked Mister Gold, he was awful to the class. Belle could see the students around her getting scared of him, but she didn't felt scared at all. She liked the way the teacher challenged her, she liked the surprised look on his face every time she knew the answer to one of his impossible questions. The time flew by and the bell rang way to soon.

The rest of the day felt boring to Belle, classes went slow and none of the teacher challenged the way Mister Gold challenged her. None of the teachers made her feel as smart and none of the teachers seemed nearly as interesting as him. Because belle didn't just saw the horrible man all the other students saw, she was a broken man. A man with a history and depth. She felt more drawn to him then she should, she knew that. But she couldn't change it. She also couldn't help but notice the way he had looked at her in his class. Like she was the only student that mattered.


End file.
